


Call Me By My Name

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Liam comes out as trans. His ex friend is a transphobic twat, but James comes to comfort him.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Call Me By My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Flufftober. Prompt: surprise hugs from behind. 
> 
> This was supposed to be fluff, I know, but I just came out to a family member and had some shit to work through so this is what happened instead.

"What is this I hear about you being trans?" 

Liam turned around, his eyes widening as they landed on Severus. He should have known this was coming. News spread like wildfire in this damn school. He had hoped he would have more time though.

"I am trans." He ran his fingers through his short hair that Mary had cut last night. "I'm a guy."

"You're not a man, Lily! You don't piss standing up! You don't have a penis! You're a girl!" Severus rolled his eyes, his lips curling in disgust. "Have you been Confunded?!"

Liam flinched, shrinking back in on himself. When he came out to his fellow Gryffindors, everyone had been supportive - even James. He had been worried about James's reaction the most. He really liked him and was worried James would reject him once he found out that he was a guy. 

James hadn't said anything about wanting to date him last night, but he had held Liam as he cried. Those happy tears from last night were coming back as rage and pain. 

"I am not confused, Sev. I am happy. Why are you so mad? We haven't even spoken since fifth year!"

"Of course I am mad! The woman I've known my whole life is confused and claiming she's a guy! Did Potter use a spell on you or something? Or was it Black? Tell me, Lily!" Severus sneered. 

"My name is Liam." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Stop calling me that!"

"Your name is Lily! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you really not see wh-" 

A blur of movement in the corner of Liam's eye and there was a fist planted firmly in Severus's face. James pulled his hand back, revealing a broken nose and blood gushing over Severus's lips. 

"Don't talk to Liam that way," James growled. 

Liam wiped his eyes and turned on his heel, running out of the entrance hall where Severus had cornered him. He couldn't stay there anymore. He couldn't stand listening to the transphobia or seeing Severus looking at him like that. 

He stopped, panting hard, on the shore of the Black Lake. He couldn't get Severus's words out of his head. Tears spilled over, hot and thick. 

He really should have known this is what would happen. Severus had called him a mudblood in fifth year. Why was he surprised he was also transphobic? 

Arms wrapped around Liam from behind. He jumped, turning slightly to see James. James squeezed him tighter as Liam turned in his arms and buried his face in his chest. 

"Don't listen to him. You're amazing as you are. Sniv- I mean, Snape is just a twat. The people who love you support you." 

James's fingers found their way to Liam's hair, stroking it soothingly. Liam felt his body unknot and relax as the pain ebbed. He felt safe. He let the silence stretch until the tears had finally subsided. 

"Do you still?" Liam asked, finally breaking the silence. 

"Do I still what?" James's fingers froze, cupping Liam's head. 

"Even though I'm a guy… do you still like me like you used to? You haven't flirted with me or asked me out all year." Liam felt his face turning red, and pulled away from James. 

He turned to face the lake, wiping tears off his face. He didn't want to see the pity on James's face. 

"Liam… will you look at me?" 

"I'd rather not." 

"Alright… I'll do this to your back then." James wrapped his arms around him. "Yes, I do still like you. I thought you wanted me to back off, so I did. I realized I couldn't force you to want to be with me. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable anymore either." 

Liam blinked, looking down at James's tan arms clasped around him. Focusing on his words, he let himself lean back into the embrace. 

"I appreciate that… but I've been waiting for you to ask me out since Christmas." Liam laughed, sounding a bit broken. "I thought you wouldn't like me anymore when you found out I am trans." 

"You being trans makes no difference to me. I like you for who you are, not what you've got going on in your trousers." James shrugged. "Wait, was that insensitive?" 

"Uh…" Liam laughed again, this time with actual humor. "I'm not taking it that way. I think it's kind of sweet." 

James smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. "Will you be my boyfriend, Liam?"

"I would like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Starryar for coming up with the name Liam. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi ♡♡♡


End file.
